The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when staffing a project team to work on one or more projects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in identifying a best candidate worker needed at a future time in the project.
A project is made up of a planned set of activities, which lead to a desired result and/or product. For example, a project may be created to deliver a software program, to construct a building, to open a new office, etc. The project is executed by a combination of non-human resources (e.g., equipment, computer systems, raw materials, etc.) and human resources (i.e., workers).